


Lucky Spring

by daniko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, both Tony and Clint should have known better than to believe Steve Rogers, <em>Steve Rogers</em>, would give up so easily. On his part, Clint was a devout follower of the denial doctrine – and Tony a devout follower of Steve's ass and, therefore, was a little distracted at the moment – so Clint decided, given his paucity of allies, to get out of the ground zero, keep his mouth shut and observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Spring

**Author's Note:**

> One beautiful day, a little over two weeks ago, [penguin-people](http://penguin-people.tumblr.com/) sent me [THIS PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL GIFT](http://penguin-people.tumblr.com/post/102245765389/and-this-is-how-it-goes) out of the blue and I thought, I must return the favour. This installment of our little game follows after [penguin-people](http://penguin-people.tumblr.com/)'s gift, but it can be read on its own, I think. Enjoy! ♥

"Shield brothers and sister, I have returned!"

"So did the Shakespearean performance, apparently," offered Bruce from behind his bowl of Clint's special cereal. Clint snorted. (Bruce could have Clint's special cereal, because he was hilariously grumpy in the mornings and Clint was a nice guy like that.)

"You got here early, Thor," said Steve. He was making eggs and toast. "You want breakfast?"

The whole of Thor came to life in excitement. "Does Master Jarvis still keep those delicious Midgardian treats, Captain?" He was the only one who insisted on treating Tony's AI as an independent entity and Clint wasn't sure it was because he didn't understand the concept of artificial intelligence.

"Pop tarts," Clint explained instead, through a mouthful of cereal. "In the pantry, big guy."

While Thor retrieved his pop tarts and set a place at the table for himself, Bruce grumbled, "I thought I was big guy?"

"Only when you're green, science bro," said Tony, entering the communal kitchen. "Welcome back, Hamlet." He headed straight for the coffee maker, accepting a toast from Steve on the way.

Thor grinned good-naturedly. He probably didn't know a lot about _Hamlet_.

Natasha appeared right behind Tony, freshly showered. She jogged with Steve on Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday mornings during the spring (as was the case) and summer. (No one could get Natasha out in the cold if she didn't have to. And she was Russian.) "Good morning," she offered, accepting the plate Steve had set aside for her. She nudged Clint when she sat down, smiling, and Clint gamely ignored the warm feeling spreading through his body from the place where Natasha's arm touched his.

"So," said Tony, making a face at his coffee. It was probably too hot and as black as his soul. "What are the plans for today?"

Taking a seat next to Thor, Steve explained he, Natasha and Wilson would be spending the morning at SHIELD's headquarters, probably with Barnes in Steve's case. Bruce grumbled something about blood tests for the Winter Soldier. Thor wanted to “resume his investigation of Midgardian entertainment TV” and Tony, prompted by Natasha, mentioned he had a few meetings scheduled with his R&D Department and, in the afternoon, with the chairman of the Maria Stark Foundation.

Clint got the sudden feeling he was missing something about this picture. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Then Steve turned to Thor and said, "Hey, Thor? You're up for some sightseeing later today?"

"It would be my honor, Captain!" They went out sometimes; to have what Tony called 'blond beef bonding time' and Bruce called 'getting acquainted with modern day’. "We could journey together to escort my Jane and Darcy from the airplane port. I know Darcy would be delighted."

"Check-in is from three to five, buddy," Tony said tartly.

Steve laughed and threw an arm around Thor's shoulders. "We'll keep that in mind, right, pal?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed, cuddling close with a mischievous glint in his eye. Tony looked about to have a conniption at the sight, his blood probably rushing south at dangerous speeds. Thor laughed gleefully, much to Steve's confusion. Tony glowered.

Either way, as much as Clint liked to see Thor teasing other people with his specimen body and his pretend obliviousness, there was still something—oh.

Uh-oh.

Shit.

In hindsight, both Tony and Clint should have known better than to believe Steve Rogers, _Steve Rogers_ , would give up so easily. On his part, Clint was a devout follower of the denial doctrine – and Tony a devout follower of Steve's ass and, therefore, was a little distracted at the moment – so Clint decided, given his paucity of allies, to get out of the ground zero, keep his mouth shut and observe.

In fact, it was not completely by accident that he was napping in his nest of pillows, courtesy of Stark, in the communal den when Steve and Thor returned from their bro date.

"Indeed. Jane and Darcy would do well by themselves to rest, so I shall accompany you in your take-out quest as is my duty." The billboard on the fridge said it was Thor's turn to get take-out, but no one actually understood Tony's rotation scheme. "We shall need a chance to discuss these team-building plans you speak of in private, far from the ears of our reluctant teammates."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Clint thumped his head against the pillows.

 

*

 

Jane and Darcy were in their PJs on Thor's rather massive bed and infinite-thread sheets, watching old re-runs of _My Big Fat American Gipsy Wedding_ , eating ice-cream.

(Well, Darcy was eating ice-cream; Jane was nibbling on crackers and poring over her fancy mathematical tablet. What a waste of a bad show.)

"It's cute, don't you think?" said Darcy, after a moment.

"Darcy."

Darcy bristled. "Ah- _ha_ , you can't take that tone with me, sister, my bad ideas are, like, baby bad ideas compared to your bad ideas—."

"Oh my god, I knew it! Darcy, whatever it is—."

"How many wars have you been, direct- or indirectly responsible for, huh, Jane? In the last five years?"

"Whatever you're planning, Darcy, we are living in Tony Stark's home! I would appreciate it if I, at least, had the chance to talk to the man—."

"I never knew you were so selfish, Jane." Darcy eyed her sideways, feigning hurt, but Jane just huffed at the act. "Here you are, worrying about your work, your wants and needs, while Captain America – _Captain America, Jane!_ – and the goddamned God of Thunder just want to play happy family…. We could help, Jane, you're, like, a brilliant wom—."

"Darcy, how long have we known each other?"

"Oh my god, Jane, did you even look at their faces? They looked like two Labrador puppies high on sugar, how can you not want to help—? I mean, I usually imagine puppies rolling around on the floor and not fighting evil, maybe playing tug-of-war in shorts or, or like, wrestling! Okay, wow, let's not go there…." Jane was looking heavenward, but her cheeks were red, so Darcy counted that as a win. "Jane. Don't you want to see Thor and Steve's happy faces when their family of choice is all happy and shit around the dinner table? It's holiday season, Jane! Joy to the world and good will among men—."

"We're in April, Darcy."

"Oh, come on, Jane!"

"Why are you showing me your phone, I don't want—oh!"

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"That's—that's adorable, really."

"I know, right?!" Darcy squawked. " _They're so fluffy I'm gonna die!_ "

"What do you even expect to accomplish with this, Darcy? There is no reason why—." She sighed. Darcy did a small victory dance inside her head. It was awesome. "What if they don't agree? We can't take them back afterwards."

"I have faith."

"Darcy!"

"And I also have a kiddy niece in Texas, god help her. It'll be fine, you'll see!"

"I wanted to discuss gamma radiation with Doctor Banner so badly," Jane lamented, but Darcy was cooing at her phone and paid her no mind.

 

*

 

It was also not completely by accident that Clint was eating his special cereal in his nest of pillows on the communal den the following Sunday morning, when Natasha and Steve came back from their jog.

All the Avengers had their own quarters on the Tower, but the only way to reach them (and Tony's penthouse) was through the communal floor. Since the communal kitchen and den were bigger and better equipped – it was almost as if someone had done it on purpose – all of them, by unspoken agreement, had got used to hang out in the communal floor.

"When are you planning to bring James for dinner?" Natasha was asking.

Clint was deaf and he could hear danger in Natasha's casual tone, all the way from the kitchen.

Cap said, "I was thinking Wednesday, what do you think?"

"I think you must have put on a very good show for Hill to let him out." Natasha replied, leaning against the counter with deceptive casualness. Steve shrugged. "I think," she said carefully, "that if you want all of us on the communal floor on Wednesday night, you might want to ignore Thor and not say anything about it."

Steve sent an alarmed look at Clint, who snickered to himself. The good Captain needed to get up even earlier if he ever wanted to con Natasha.

"Right." Cap's mouth was puckering in the pout that drove Tony crazy.

When he bent into the fridge to get a couple of water bottles, Natasha smiled fondly at him. Clint could relate. "Actually, you know how Tony and Bruce keep harassing me to cook Russian food? I was thinking I could do that on Wednesday. I think James would like that. I was one of the few things we did together."

Oh.

Oh, no.

Not Natasha.

Natasha hated domesticity. As in, she would cause you bodily harm if you asked.

Why, Natasha? Why?

While Clint was chewing on this betrayal, Steve's whole face glowed with happiness. It might actually hurt to look directly at him.

"Are you serious? I was under the impression you would hurt me if I asked."

Natasha sent a warning look at Clint. "It's okay. I think you're doing a good thing."

"The team-building exercises?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Steve, let's call it team-building."

Steve's cheeks turned red. He looked at her from under his lashes. If Tony were here, he'd have a boner. "I shouldn't push you guys," he said.

Natasha huffed. "You're the only one who can. You're the only one we'd listen to. Maybe we need to listen for once."

Cap looked a little choked up, bless his soul. Uh. Clint was almost sold to this family shit.

"Uh-oh."

Cap, Natasha and Clint turned to see Tony exiting the elevator.

"I worry when our resident bombshells plot." He leered, quickly dodging when Natasha pretended to aim the camouflaged Widow Bites on her wrists.

"What about Thor?"

"My good woman, Thor is a god. He's on a whole different game than you two babes."

Jesus. He was laying it a bit thick. It was almost embarrassing to watch. Not for Clint, though. Clint loved it.

"Tony." Steve's ears were red, but his mouth was pursed in a disgruntled little moue, and he was looking at Tony from under his very disappointed lashes. Tony looked like he had been hit by the Iron Man suit at Mach 5.

Clint, on another hand, felt like clapping like a seal. When he looked at Natasha, to get her reaction, he saw his glee mirrored on her face. Natasha glanced at him and her eyes lit up with amusement. So that was her play. Good woman.

"Actually, Mr. Stark," she said, face schooled into blankness, "I was just tell—."

"Don't do that!"

"What?" Natasha asked innocently.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Stark'." He narrowed his eyes. "I know you're doing it on purpose. You're in league with Pepper, I know it."

Natasha gave him one long look, until Tony started fidgeting, before saying, "I was planning on cooking on Wednesday. If you still want—."

"I want, I want! Can I go tell Bruce?" Without waiting for a reply, he spared one last look at Steve, and ran from the room.

Steve was looking affectionately after him. "He forgot his coffee." They all had, due to their numerous trust issues (Clint, Natasha and Bruce) and, in some cases, eidetic memories (Steve and Bruce), memorized the schedule of Tony's coffee runs. "I'll take it to him." So saying, he filled Tony’s Iron Man mug and headed after Tony.

Natasha came to sit on Clint's nest of pillows.

"It's almost sweet how Steve still thinks we need to be pushed into being a family."

Clint nodded. They had breakfast together most days of the week, they had their scheduled play dates – Steve and Thor, Steve and Natasha, Tony and Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Clint and Tony – they asked about each other's days at night and about their plans in the morning, they had a rotation plan for daily chores and to pick the take-out menus, they cooked for each other, they argued, they fought together and for each other, they traveled together, they bought things for each other, they made fun of each other…. They cared and shit. Clint hadn't signed up for this, but he'd seen it happen, totally by accident. There were very few things he and Natasha didn't see.

"You're disgusting," he told Natasha, who was lying back on his pillows, all sweaty.

She punched his arm (it hurt), but got up in a swift roll. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?"

Natasha gave him a long look over her shoulder, but Clint didn't know if that was an invitation or not, so he stayed put. He had finished his cereal ages ago, so maybe he should go shoot mechanical pigeons in his gym.

 

*

 

On Wednesday night, Clint was ready to hate Natasha.

She was wearing a fancy red sweater and dark jeans and Clint was sitting at the kitchen table, in loose jeans and a wrinkled button-down, watching her finish their dinner. She had made three courses, because Natasha didn't do things halfway. She had made soup.

"Is the table set?" she asked him for a second time. It was almost as if she was nervous.

"Yep, we're just waiting for Thor, Jane and Darcy."

"Where is Steve? Steve!" she called into the den.

"Yes?"

"Where did you put the dessert?"

"I—in the fridge? Like you told me to?"

Natasha nodded in approval.

Clint and Steve exchanged wary glances, but decided not to comment and to stay in the kitchen, in case Natasha needed moral support. She seemed a bit on edge.

By the time the elevator doors chimed with the arrival of Thor, Jane and Darcy, Natasha was again perfectly composed and the three of them headed out of the kitchen.

Or rather, Natasha and Steve did, because when Clint tried to, he bumped into a wall. A wall made of Captain America. It hurt. "Uh, guys?"

"Thor?" Steve asked urgently, at the same time Natasha hissed, " _What is that?_ "

"Jane and Darcy had an idea—."

"Darcy," said a tart female voice, which Clint guessed belonged to Jane Foster, " _Darcy_ had an idea."

"Jeez, thanks a lot, Jane."

Curious now, Clint pushed at Steve and twisted between his massive body and the doorway to finally pass through. And grunted in surprise. "Oh my god! You're my favorite, Darcy!"

Before he could rush forward, Steve grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "No."

"What, Cap, come on—."

"Don't even try, Barton!" Tony, drink in hand, shrieked a little hysterically. "They are _not_ staying!"

"Tony," Steve began.

"No, Steve." He must really mean it, if he wasn't calling Steve sexy names. "No."

"I understand, I am just saying there's no need to panic—."

"No need to panic? _No need to panic?_ There are two puppies in my living room!"

They were adorable. Clint decided they were probably from the same litter, going by the way they were trying to reach for each other across the expanse of Thor's massive chest. One was brown and the other was golden and Clint wanted them both! He made grabby hands at them, but Natasha slapped them down.

"They are dogs," she said, dangerously low. Thor fidgeted.

"Natasha," Steve tried again, but she froze him with a glare.

"Dogs."

"They will get slobber and fur on everything!" Tony insisted desperately. "You can wave your spangly outfit goodbye if they ever catch it, Cap. And someone will have to potty train them and walk them out and, you know, _love them_." Steve's face went impossibly soft. It hurt to watch him watch Tony. "They are puppies, Steve. You have to love puppies and we don't have the time, between SHIELD and the Avengers and our personal shit… do you want puppies to be lonely and scared and neglected—that’s practically unconstitutional—oh lord, puppies!"

Oh, well. Clint could take care of them. He loved dogs! Never had one, but he could totally do it....

Before he could say so, the elevator doors chimed again and Sam Wilson entered the den, pushing a reluctant Winter Soldier in front of him with a hand between his mismatched shoulders.

Steve forgot about the dogs. "Buck," he breathed. "You're here." His face lit up with his perfect smile.

Tony glanced at Steve and his face crumbled. He was like an open book when he was in the Tower.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" asked Wilson cheerfully. "What's with the dogs?"

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose.

Bruce, unexpectedly, seemed to have settled in for the show. That was usually Clint's role.

Thor's expression became guiltier. He curled into himself, pulling the dogs closer. Clearly, he was an ally in Clint’s quest to have a dog.

And Barnes… uh. Barnes was staring at the puppies unblinkingly.

After a long moment, he turned to Darcy, growling, "Are they yours?"

Darcy inhaled sharply, eyes wide on Barnes’ metal arm, then started hacking horribly.

Jane looked at her uncomprehending, Thor fidgeted with the dogs urgently, but it wasn't until Bruce reached them, got behind Darcy, curled his arms around her and performed the Heimlich maneuver that Clint understood. Bruce pulled once, twice, until Darcy finally expelled the chewing gum lodged in her throat.

They all watched the gum soar through the air to go land right in Barnes shaggy mane.

Darcy paled. She looked like she might cry. Bruce looked horrified and Wilson gobsmacked.

Amidst all the tragedy, the brown puppy yapped. (The golden one seemed smarter, so he stayed quiet.)

"For the love of god." It was Natasha. "Up, James. On the couch." Barnes sat down on Tony’s black couch.

That seemed to get Jane back into gear, because she asked Natasha, "Cooking oil?" only to receive a curt nod. Natasha went into the kitchen for a second and returned with cooking oil, while Jane produced a comb from Darcy's purse and a packet of tissues from her own.

Suddenly, Tony snorted.

Bruce giggled.

Wilson pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes glinting with the laughter he was keeping in.

Steve pressed his lips together, face getting red with the effort not to make a sound.

And, in Clint’s opinion, the best part: the most fetching glint appeared in Barnes' eyes. "Steve," Barnes huffed, "I have gum in my hair."

Steve burst out laughing and he laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes.

Clint looked away.

When she came back to the den, Natasha took a look at the scene and, for a moment, she looked happy. She handed a glass of water to Darcy and, together, she and Jane took the damaged lock of Barnes' hair, soaked it in cooking oil and gently combed the gum out.

Darcy took a sit next to Barnes, breathing heavily. Thor put the puppies down, both of whom left quickly to explore. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes,” Darcy was saying. Thor sat next to her and squeezed her shoulder.

Barnes looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't mention it, doll." Darcy blushed, grumbling under her breath, much to Jane's amusement. "Besides, it was his fault," he pointed at Bruce, who’d taken a seat on his other side, "but I don't want to get him angry."

Far from getting upset, as it sometimes happened, there was something kind in Bruce's eyes. "You wouldn't." And he smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor Banner," said Darcy, batting her eyelashes at Bruce. Uh. Okay. "You saved my life." Her grin turned mischievous. She seemed none worse for the wear. "You know, Jane has been a huge fan of your work since she was in high school? She used to have a poster—."

"Darcy!" shouted Jane, red-faced. She was wrapping a tissue around Bucky’s damaged hair to soak up the oil. Bruce laughed uneasily, fidgeting with the sleeves of his button down, but he looked flattered.

"Oh my god!" came the sudden shout from Tony. He had the golden puppy in his arms and was holding him above a yellow puddle on the floor. Clint snickered. "The dog pissed on my floor!" Tony looked horrified, which, for some reason, only mellowed the expression on Steve's face – from incredibly happy to incredibly mushy.

Life was going to be hell with Barnes, Tony and Steve. Clint and Natasha exchanged commiserating looks across the room.

"About the dogs," Bruce started.

"No," said Natasha, arms crossed tightly over her chest, at the same time Tony said, "No way in hell!" He put the puppy down and he immediately headed for Barnes, flopping down with his head resting on Barnes' foot. Barnes reached down with his metal hand to scratch behind his ears, glancing wistfully at the dog.

Steve turned his baby blues on Tony, just like Clint had been hoping for.

"No," reiterated Natasha.

It was then that a sudden nip on his jeans made Clint look down. The brown haired puppy was sitting by Clint, head slightly turned to the side, as if weighting him down. Clint sat down on the floor, crossed-legged, held out a hand and, soon, the brown puppy was happily ensconced in Clint's lap.

This one, Clint was going to keep this one.

Natasha looked like she had smelled something sour.

"You were saying, Romanoff?" asked Tony dryly.

"Well then," boomed Thor. "It is decided."

Sighing in exasperation, Wilson crossed the room to plop down on Clint's nest of pillows, saying, "Well, Cap. It looks like the Avengers got themselves two mascots."

Steve grinned, as Tony smirked at Clint and offered, in a mock whisper, "Birds of feather, Barton. Birds of feather flock together. You can share the nest." It wasn't entirely for Tony's benefit, though Clint would later say so, that he pouted. Wilson gave him a two-finger salute, winking.

Steve shook his head. He approached Tony to clasp a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tony." Going by the look on Tony's face, you'd think Cap had just proposed. They were ridiculous. When Clint looked up, expecting to exchange his usual commiserating glance with Natasha, he saw the same exasperation on Barnes' face. And Barnes knew Cap better than anyone. Clint resisted the urge to crow with glee at how much fun the three of them were going to have with Cap and Tony.

"Yes, thank you, Tony," Natasha added coldly. Tony flipped her the bird.

"Can I pick the name?" asked Barnes.

"Can I?" said Clint, cuddling the brown puppy.

It was Bruce who replied, as dry as the desert, "Clearly."

"Lucky," said Clint, decisively.

Barnes took a while longer. "Spring." At the pointed silence in the room, he added, defensively, "What, it's a girl."

Natasha ruffled his hair, as she came around the couch to stand in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. "I can't believe I cooked for you." Clint could tell she had resigned herself to her fate. He grinned at her when it was his turn to get the evil eye. “Idiots.”

"Right!" Tony clapped his hands. "Food!"

"Is the table set?" asked Natasha.

Clint and Steve groaned. " _Yes!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, [here](http://daniskatra.tumblr.com/post/103854460157/domestic-avengers-snippet-lucky-spring).


End file.
